a winter wedding
by wolfgoddess1990
Summary: I loved 'A Canterlot Wedding' from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and this story is a twist of that story. A big thank you goes to slayterxyz for allowing me to use his/her song 'This Frozen Aria'. That song was a big inspiration to me and made me want to write the rest of the story that went with it. Enjoy the story and slight spoilers for non brony fans.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer, I don't own Frozen, ROTG, or MLP FIM. I just really liked A Canterlot Wedding.)

**A Winter Wedding**

I was visiting North at his workshop, hoping that he can help me. "North, are you in here?" "Anna! What do I own the pleaser of your visit?" "I haven't heard from Elsa in months, do you know where she is?" Ever since Elsa and I became guardians, we have grown quite distant, and it's not because she's shutting me out again. It's because we are two different season spirits, she's a winter spirit, and I'm a summer spirit, it's kind of hard to see each other.

"I saw Elsa last winter. She told me, 'I'm going to go to my ice kingdom, need to stay someplace cold in warmer seasons.' And I understand her need to do that spring and summer isn't really her cup of tea, and while autumn is bearable for her, winter is where she feels more at home."

I looked around the work shop; the yeti's were finishing the last of the toys and wrapping them in boxes. "North you do know its November, the 24th right?" "Right, it's a month before Christmas. Busy as bees right now." "But you are almost finished." "Yes but, other things we need to do. Double check naughty and nice list, double count peasants, double check sleigh, and make sure all 8 reindeers are ready."

"Eight? I thought you only had six." "The load on the sleigh is getting to heavy for only six reindeer to pull; had to add two more to the team." "Putting on some weight North?" "Not me, more presents are being added. They aren't very light if you put them in one spot." "Um North, are those the northern lights?"

"Only one other person can do that but why would she?" Bunny, "This better be good North. I just hope it's not Pitch again." Tooth, "What's the problem, why did you call us?" Sandy, "Is it Pitch again, I thought he was gone." North, "Everyone calm down. I didn't call you here, she did."

"You don't mean…" "Yes I'm talking about Akasha." "Not to be rude or anything, but what the heck are you guys talking about?" "There is one other guardian who can make the northern lights appear. But we haven't heard from them in years." "Got that right mate, they are the guardians who stand above all others." "Who are they?" "The great guardians, Horacia and Akasha."

"Horacia is the great guardian of time and Akasha is the great guardian of space. Together they keep balance in the whole universe." "So why would they…" "Glad to see you all gathered. But I had hoped you would tell the difference between the lights." We all turned to see a women staring at us.

Her appearance stunned me, her hair and outfit both looked like the galaxy flowing around her, and even her eyes look like they had stars in them. Just like that all the guardians bowed before her, but me because I was frozen in place. "Please there is no need to bow before me I'm just here to give you something."

"A gift from you is most unusual, Akasha." "You must be the new guardian I heard about. This is for you and your fellow guardians; you might want to call Rachana here to, she is needed also." "Of course, we will get that done right away." "Until we meet again." And just like that she disappeared.

"I will get Rachana right away, and then come right back." "Who…Who…" I couldn't even ask the question I was still in shock. "That was Akasha; she has that effect on many people." For the first time in my life I meet a goddess and I couldn't even speak to her.


	2. Chapter 2

North, "I brought Rachana." Rachana looked beautiful, her long hair shifted with the colors of the rainbow, and her dress was pure white but had hazy images appearing and disappearing all over it. North, "Anna this is Rachana, the guardian of creativity." "Hello I'm Anna, one of the summer spirits." She looked closely at me with her bright rose colored eyes.

She sounded just like a critic when she spoke, "The eye color is nice, reminds me of a clear summer sky. The hair color is perfect; the style could be a bit neater, and the outfit is pretty, the color reminds me of the summer grass. Not bad look for a summer spirit, you pull it off nicely." "Um… thank you?"

"Nice to see you again, Rachana, it's been a while." "Toothiana, it's good to see you to." "So there really is a guardian for creativity?" "Yes, my center is imagination." "Why am I finding this hard to believe?" "Don't worry I get that a lot, that's why I'm one of the great guardians, and not a regular one."

"Can you explain what a great guardian is?" "A great guardian is a different kind of guardian. The title is given to guardians that even other guardians have trouble believing in. The great guardians don't need children to believe in them to keep them strong and powerful, they use their own abilities for that."

"So who else is a great guardian?" "There is me, Horacia, Akasha, Fate, Destiny, Mother Nature, and Manny." "The man in the moon is a great guardian?" "Yes, not many people believe he is real, even if they can see the moon with their own eyes." "Will mate, you should probably read those papers Akasha gave you." "Oh right, here hold this one while I read this one."

"'Dear Anna Hope, I'm sure you're just as excited as we are about the upcoming wedding at the ice kingdom.' Wedding? 'We are going to be presiding over the ceremony, but would like you and your fellow guardians, to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Toothiana we would like you and your mini fairies song choir to provide the music.'"

Tooth, "I'll be sure to bring them." "I didn't know your mini fairies could sing." "Well they don't sing in a way a person would, they sing like birds." "What kind of birds?" "All kinds of birds, but only a select few are in the choir." "How many are in the choir?" "Last time I counted, there were 20 in the choir." "Let's see where was I? Oh here."

"'Nicholas St. North, we could think of no one more qualified then you to host the reception.'" "It will be as wonderful as Christmas day. I will even make all the wedding gifts for us to bring." "But Christmas presents and wedding gifts are two different things." "You think this first time I make wedding gifts? No, because believe it or not many people over the centuries got married on Christmas day, even I got married on that day." "Really, why would they do that?" "It's the holiest day of the year." "Back to what I was reading."

"'E. Aster Bunnymund, you will be in charge of the catering for the reception.'" "I will bake the best cake ever." "Wait, you can cook?" "Of course mate, lots of desserts have eggs in them. I even got a cook book for Christmas once." "That was meant to be a joke; I didn't actually think you would read it." "Are you kidding? It was interesting to see what people made with eggs, and you know how I love eggs." "Moving on before you two start fighting."

"'Sandman, we would very much appreciate it if you could perform your sand fireworks as the bride and groom complete their "I do's.'" A picture of mini fireworks appeared over his head. "Yes they meant the ones you once did." A picture of him doing his job bring dreams to children with a circle around it appeared, and then him at the wedding just practicing the fireworks with an x through it appeared. "You can't really leave your job to come with us. Is that what you are trying to say?" A big check mark appeared over his head. "I guess it would be hard to leave your job to come with us. Everyone else has helpers but you don't." A simple nod was all he gave.

"Oh there is a p.s. on here for you." A question mark appeared over his head. "It says, 'p.s. tell sandman that his job bringing dreams to children will be done by his temporarily assistant Ashleen, which we made from his dream sand.'" He looked at me with a shocked face while an explanation mark appeared over his head. "What's wrong don't think she can do it?" A head shake and then he tapped himself with his hand. "You don't want to be replaced, is that what you are saying?" A check mark appeared over his head again.

"I'm sure it's not going to be forever, she's only going to do your job while you're busy. Now that's settled, 'Rachana, you will be responsible for designing the outfits for the bride, her bridesmaids, groom, and his groomsman.'" "They want me to make the outfits?! I would love to." "Are you sure you can do it?" "Of course, I made the entire guardian's outfits; making wedding outfits will be easy." "I see, so who's next on this letter?"

"'And as for you, Anna, you will be playing the most important role of all, making sure that everything goes as planned. See you all very soon, from: Horacia and Akasha.'" I looked over the letter again, "I don't understand whose getting married?" "I think this letter was spouse to be read first." "Let's see that, 'Horacia and Akasha cordially invites you to the wedding of Prince Jackson Overland Frost and my sister!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bunny, "Your sister's getting married? Congrats mate, that's great news." "Yeah, it is great news, unless you just got it from a wedding invitation! My sister didn't even bother to tell me personally, I mean is it so hard to say, 'Hey Anna, just thought you should know I'm getting married. Oh, never mind, you'll hear about it when you get the invitation."

North whispered, "When she puts it that way it does kind of sound harsh." "You now mate this is the first time I agree with you." "And who is this Prince Jackson Overland Frost? Why am I hearing about him now?" Tooth whispers, "You think we should tell her?" Rachana, "Given the state she's in now I say, let her cool of first."

"Well we can't keep them waiting, everyone into the sleigh!" "Oh no not this time, you are not making me ride in that thing again!" "I just want to know when the wedding is." I turned my head to look back at Rachana. "What? I just want to know how long we have till the wedding." "I guess I should read that on this wedding invitation."

"It's going to happen on the winter solstice, so we have less than a month." "That is on December, the 21st! That is too close to Christmas for me!" "Why don't you just get one of your yetis' to take over?" "I guess I could do that. Phil you're in charge till I get back." Phil spoke some gibberish. "Good okay let's go."

"No please; anything but the sleigh!" "You want to get there without freezing you will get into the sleigh!" I chuckled as I watched North drag Bunny towards the sleigh. "Look ether you come peacefully or come wrapped like Christmas present! Your choice." "You're not giving me much of a choice you know!"

"That's it! Guys wrap him up good!" "Okay I'm getting on the sleigh!" We all got on as I watched North look at the different buttons on the sleigh. "Now let's see, which one is it? Oh here we are!" He hit a blue button and a glass cover started to come over us. "Um… North, what is that?" "New installment, this will keep us warm no matter how cold it is outside."

"Let's go." A sharp snap on the reins and we took off into the sky. North lifted the glass cover a bit as he took out his snow globe. He gave it a shake as he whispered, "Ice Kingdom." Then he threw it. A portal opened in front of us as he closed the glass cover again. We rode through the portal and came out on the other side.

"Geez did it just get colder?" "That why I got this cover on, the ice kingdom is in the coldest place in the world." I looked ahead as I saw a bigger and more elaborate design of Elsa's ice castle. "Well at least I know who built it." I muttered. "Wow, that is, I mean, there are no words." "You okay Rachana?" "I…I…" "It's okay, she gets like that when she can't find anything wrong with the thing she is looking at."

"IT'S SIMPLY PERFECT!" "She's fine now she got it out of her system." "Where do we land?" Before anyone could answer two giant ice birds flew next to us, riding them were two riders each. One was at the front controlling the bird like a horse; the other was behind holding an ice bow. "I think we just found our chaperons."

We landed as more ice archers and ice swords man surrounded us. Everything was made of ice, even the guards. One of them tapped the glass and yelled, "Can you hear me?!" "Yes we can don't yell." "Show us some identification please." I held up the wedding invitation. "Oh very sorry for our rudeness." He waved everyone off. "Here you might want to put these on."

He lifted the cover quickly and threw something in, then closed it just as quick. I looked down and saw a box at my feet; I opened it to find some kind of weird necklaces. "What are they?" "Ice medallions. They are to be worn at all times." "But why do we need to wear them?" I asked as I passed them around. "They keep you from freezing to death. Being non winter based guardians; you won't last five seconds out here without them."

We quickly put them on as the cover came off; at first I felt the freezing air then I didn't feel it anymore. "Hey they work!" "Of course they work; they were made by the great ones." "Now let's get going! We've got work to do!" "And you have a big sister to go congratulate." "Yeah, congratulate. And then give her a piece of my mind."

Elsa was standing near the entrance of the ice kingdom were an ice map was hanging. Two different ice guard groups were awaiting orders from her. "I want team one to be here, team two take your ice birds and go here." They quickly bowed and left. I walked madly towards her as I yelled, "I've got something to say to you missy!"

"Anna! Oh how I missed you, how was the ride here?" I slapped her hand away, "How dare you don't tell me in person that you were getting married! I'm your sister, for heaven's sake!" "It's not my fault! Horacia has requested a major increase in security. Didn't you see all the guards when you arrived?"

"Yeah, that's probably because there's a big wedding coming up. Maybe you heard about it, because I currently didn't." "Anna, it has nothing to do with the wedding. A threat has been made, but we don't know who's responsible for it." "Wouldn't that threat have been made by Pitch?" "No it's not him. You need to see something."

She brought me over to a large mirror, "This is a devise we use to keep track of Pitch, look at the image inside the mirror." I took a good look at the image and there he was just sitting in a dark room. "I don't understand if he's still a prisoner, then who made the threat?" Elsa opened her mouth to speck but was cut off by Pitch's laughter.

"Don't think you could keep me in here forever, my dear Elsa. I will get out and when I do…" He came up very close to the glass; his eyes glowed as he looked at us. "You will all fall to my never ending nightmare." I don't know what it was but there was something different about Pitch, he just didn't have that shivering feeling about him. And as I looked into his eclipse like eyes there was no pure anger and hatred in them, they were different, but why were they different if this was Pitch Black?


	4. Chapter 4

I just couldn't put my finger on it. He looked the same, sounded the same, and even acted the same, but his eyes were different. I saw Pitch Black before, and it all started like any other day…

Elsa, "I can't believe they are going to make you a summer guardian! I'll never see you ever again." "Hey don't say that, there is the seasonal get together." "But that only happens once every year." "I know, every year on January the 1st, Mother Nature has the seasonal get together for all the seasonal spirits and guardians to gather and talk about how that year went." "Almost reminds me of one of the council meetings I used to attend to."

"Almost, but in this council meeting we get to sit down and talk to Mother Nature and the great seasonal guardians. Can you believe that they are all her children? Because when I found that out I was shocked." "Well I was a bit shocked to, but she did need helpers to help bring in the seasons." "But they are quadruplets, that's four kids at once, and they don't even look the same!" "Not all twins or triplets look the same, you now that."

"Yeah but they don't even have anything in common. The eldest Aithnea, has red hair, amber eyes, controls fire, and represents summer. The second oldest, Ebony, has brown hair, brown eyes, controls wind, and represents autumn. The third oldest, Oceana, has black hair, blue eyes, controls water, and represents winter. And the youngest, Terra, has blond hair, green eyes, controls earth, and represents spring."

"So you see they have nothing in common." "Well they all represent a season, isn't that a common trait?" "Hmmm… you make a good point, hey look at the sky!" "It's the northern lights! We have to go to the North Pole right now!" "Hold on I got this." I pulled a small marble from the bag on my belt. "What is that?" "Mini snow globes or M.S.G. for short. I made then with North's help."

"Why would you need them? We can both fly!" "For emergencies; and we are a long way from the north pole." "Wow way to think ahead." "I say, North's workshop." I threw the M.S.G. on the ground and a portal opened in front of us. We quickly jumped through and arrived at North's workshop.

"What's the problem North?" "We are transporting Pitch to his new holding cell and we need more help." When I looked over at Pitch I felt a shiver go down my spine, and then he looked at me with those eyes of his. Not many people knows this, especially my sister, but I have the ability to read people. It comes from lots and lots of practice trying to read one of the most stoic faces in the world, my new friend Neviah.

She has the ability to see into the future, and told me of the previse two twin oracles. "There were twin oracles who ruled before me, and it didn't work out as they hoped." "Why was that?" "Because each of the twin oracles could only see half of the future. The happy joyful one could only see the bad side, while the depressed sad one could only see the good side."

"But that makes no sense." "Not when you really think about it. The oracle that saw the good futures became more depressed because nothing ever made her happy after years of always seeing happy moments. And the oracle that saw the bad futures became more joyful because nothing ever made her sad after years of always seeing sad moments."

"When I was made they decided to make me see both futures the good and the bad, so I became neutral because nothing could ever make me happy or sad after years of seeing both good and bad futures." After centuries of being with her I began to be able to read her eyes, the eyes are windows to the soul after all, and I could see a hint of happiness or sadness when she got a vision.

So when I looked into Pitch's eyes I could see anger, jealously, pure hatred, and a bit of sadness, but most of all I could see the evil in his eyes. But when I looked into the eyes of the Pitch in the mirror I saw only anger, a bit of hatred, and evil. There was no jealously, or pure hated, just some hatred. As we walked away from the mirror I checked back to see how far away we were.

Once we got far enough away I pulled Elsa into the nearest door way. "Are you sure that's Pitch? Something just doesn't seem right about him." "What do you mean?" I told her of my ability and waited for her answer. "I'm sure you were just seeing things, I mean there is only one Pitch Black." I wasn't so sure but I didn't want to argue with her any farther.

"Now come there are some people I want you to meet." We walked through the entrance of the ice kingdom to what looked like a huge living room, with different looking spirits everywhere. "Anna, I would like you to meet the other holiday spirits, they are also here for the wedding." A Chinese woman holding an American baby walked up to us. "Hello, I'm May the Chinese New Year spirit, and this is March the regular New Year's spirit." "Oh hello little one." "Hey I'm not that little!"

"He just spoke, and in a child's voice too!" "Yeah it was a bit weird for me to. Oh here's the valentine's spirit." He looked like a handsome angel. "Very pleased to meet a new guardian. My name is Valentine or cupid if you like." I saw a red bow with the string crossing over his body diagonally, and a quiver filled with pink arrows. He was also wearing a white shirt, pants, and shoes, and had huge bird like wings.

He kissed my hand then someone grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to her. She looked like she was wearing a Halloween witch costume. Her long spiky black hair went down to her shoes, and her orange eyes were filled with anger. She had black lipstick, a black witch's hat with an orange buckle; she also had black short spiky gloves on, a blackish orange short spiky dress, long black cobwebbed designed pantyhose on her legs, and wearing orange high heels with black bats on the front.

"Why did you kiss her hand Valentine?" She said in a spooky sounding voice. "Pumpkin, I was just greeting her." "Did you forget you are already married, you two timing jerk!" "But Pumpkin…" "Don't Pumpkin me, you promised you would stop flirting with girls!" "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." "Oh no, it's not your fault. My name is Pumpkin Spice; you can call me Spice if you like." "You're the spirit of Halloween, aren't you?"

"The outfit gave it away didn't it?" "Yeah, it kind of did." "Now as for you, don't forget that I'm your wife, and that you did promise me!" "Wait you got married to Cupid?!" "He actually asked me to marry him; here is the picture of our wedding together." She looked totally different, her hair was in a bun, and she was wearing a long whitish orange gown. Cupid was wearing a black tuxedo, with a pink tie, and his hair looked nice to.

"What is in that bouquet you're holding?" "Cupid arrow orchids. He gave them to me as a sign of his love for me." "Look Pumpkin, you know I love you and no one else." "Then stop kissing every girl's hand. You said you wouldn't do that." "I can't help it; you know it's a habit." "I'm not listening to you anymore." She walked away. "What Pumpkin, can't we talk about this?"

It was funny watching him chase her around, and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. "My little spice of life, please forgive me?" "Oh I can't stay mad at you forever." She kissed him back then tapped him, "But don't do that ever again." "Yes my little Pumpkin." "See yah Elsa, we are going to spend some quality time together." "I hope that means what I think that means." "Let's just say, Elsa might need to re-freeze our room after we are done."


	5. Chapter 5

"I still can't believe it, Cupid the god of love feel in love! How does that work acutely?" "What do you mean Anna?" "Well if Cupid goes around spreading love by shooting people with his love arrows, how did he fall in love?" "I don't really know." "Exactly it's confusing, unless of course he hit himself with his on arrow… wait does his arrows work on guardians?"

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard, "Hey St. Patrick did you hide my stuffing again?" I turned to see a turkey coming in the room. "Oh no Lass, I'm afraid I didn't hide it this time. I ate it, and it was good." "Why you sneaky, cruel…" "I don't believe it, the spirit of thanksgiving is a turkey!"

"Hey the guardian of Easter is a bunny, is a turkey that hard to believe?" "No it's just so ironic." I couldn't help but laugh, I laughed so hard I feel on the floor, but I continued to laugh even roll around on the floor. "What is so funny?" I took a deep breath and giggled out, "People eat turkeys for thanksgiving."

"Oh sure laugh it up, that is so very funny." "I actually find it makes since, I mean the first thing that comes to mind when thinking about thanksgiving is a turkey." "Thank you, at least you didn't laugh at me. Now back to you, don't think you will get away with eating my stuffing!"

"Bring it on, bird man, I'll show you how we Scottish fight." "Okay enough! You Patrick will say sorry to Turk right now!" "Or what?" "Or you will become the very first Irish Popsicle." "Fine I'm sorry and it won't happen again." "Okay I'm good now. Elsa I want to talk with you for a sec."

"What is it?" "Alone, so we don't make a scene." "Oh right, come with me." We walked through the lounge area and up a stair case, and we ended up on a bridge on the outside. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" "I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying someone and you didn't tell me, am I not important to you anymore?" "Of course your important to me, I have just been very busy, making and commending these guards is a lot of work."

"Doesn't look too hard, you have done this before." "That was with regular guards, these are guards made from my own magic, and I have to always be here to keep the magic strong." "Okay I get it, you got this really important job, but I'm still mad at you for marrying someone I don't even know! When did you meet this 'Prince Jackson Overland Frost'?"

"Anna, Prince Jackson Overland Frost, is Jack Frost, your best friend." "Jack? As in the Jack? As in the greatest best friend in the history of best friends?" "You tell me he was your best friend." "Oh my gosh! Jack is only the most amazing friend ever! He's funny, he's caring, and he's kind." Flashback… Jack and Anna are playing hide and seek, and Jack playfully grabbed Anna from behind. "Hey, you cheated." "I promise, I did not. But next time you hide, make sure your dress isn't sticking out."

He pointed at my dress and I saw he was right. "Besides I am the best seeker ever, I have played this game may times." He lifts me up and we fall down softly on the ground. "I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend." "I'm the one who's lucky, Anna." "Yeah right, you're a guardian prince; I'm just a regular old spirit princess." "You are anything but a regular spirit princess."

Together, "Snowflakes, snowflakes, snow hares awake! Clap your hands and do a little shake!" We laughed at this; that was my special song I made up just for us and he came up the body jesters and hand movements for my song. We got up and walked to a nearby town, where we saw lots of kids sitting around looking miserable. Jack smiled slightly at me as he used his staff to make it snow. All the kids cheered as he continued walking, "How many guardians can bring joy to kids when it's not a holiday? I can only think of one…" End of Flashback

"And you're marrying him!" I started to jump around and sing, "You're marrying Jack! You're marrying Jack!" Then I bumped into someone I looked up to see Jack. "Hope I'm not interrupting something important?" "Jack!" I started to do our chant, "Snowflakes, snowflakes, snow hares awake! Clap your hands and do a little shake!" "What are you doing?"

I looked at him with sad eyes, "Jack, it's me Anna." He just walked pasted me uninterested as he said, "Uh-huh." He and my sister hugged, "I've got to go back to my station, but Jack will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going. I think I speck for both of us when I say, we couldn't be more excited you're here. Right honey?"

He looked at me shortly and said, "Absolutely." "Well, we'll let you get to it." They walked away and I could have sworn I saw… no that's silly Anna; Jack didn't glare at me with an evil look in his eye… or did he? I brought out my check list that I wrote on the way here, and decided to start with the first thing on my list.

I walked into the kitchen and I was shocked to see Bunny reading a list pinned on the wall. "Hey Bunny, what are you doing?" "Reading what all the different guests would like. We don't eat every often, but when we do we eat what we enjoy the best." I read over the list, "March: a bottle of warm milk. May: fortune cookies. Cupid: heart shaped cookies. Bunny: Easter eggs?"

"Really Bunny, you can't be more original?" "Hey keep reading everyone could be more original." "Tooth: mints. Pumpkin: Halloween candy. St. Patrick: gold coins. Turkey: stuffing. North: cookies and milk. Elsa: ice cupcakes?" "How can ice be made into cupcakes?" "Not real ice, they are called that because they look like they are made of ice. See here is a picture." I looked at the picture, a blue cupcake with white frosting, and a snowflake on top was sitting on a small plate.

"Let me guess, the snowflake is made of sugar." "Yep, spun sugar, designed to look like a snowflake." "That's cool, now where was I, Jack: ice muffins. And Sandy: dream time tea and cakes." "The Sandman drinks tea?" "Only his special kind of tea, made from his own dream sand." "He drinks his own dream sand?!" "Not really, it's a part of the ingredients though."

So have you started on anything?" "Well I got Tooth's done real easy, and mine also. May's cookies are baking right now, while I'm gathering the ingredients for the wedding cake." "I find it odd that the New Year spirits are named after months of the year that are not even close to January." "Well 'December', 'January', and 'February' are not actual names mate." "Good point." "Everyone the price is coming!"

Jack entered through the doors, "Hiya Jack!" "Please, call me Prince Jackson Overland Frost if you don't mind." "Well Prince Jackson Overland Frost, you come to check out what's on the menu for your big day?" "I have." When Bunny turned away I saw him roll his eyes. "Here try these; they are your favorite, fresh from the oven." He took one ice muffin and bit it. "Delicious, I love it."

"Hey why don't you take a few to go?" Bunny handed him a bag, and Jack nervously took it. "I know we don't eat much, but you should eat something. You're looking a little thin, well thinner than usual." Bunny started to make more as Jack walked away; he threw the bag away before he left though. "Did… you just see what he…" I looked over at Bunny who was too busy making more ice muffins.

I angrily walked into the room where Rachana was making the outfits. "Oh, you should have seen how he acted in the kitchen. I don't know when he changed, but he changed!" I imitated Jack, "Please call me, Prince Jackson Overland Frost." "Did I hear someone say my name?" I looked over to see Jack enter. "Prince Jackson! Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to make these outfits for you."

"Uh-huh. Is my outfit ready?" "Of course, I worked on it as quick as I could, and I think you'll be pleased with the results." "I was hoping for something with more traditional black, and less white." "Of course." "My brides dress needs to be slimmer, and have more icy lace." He walked out as I rolled my eyes, "Gee maybe his name should be, 'Prince Demandy-pants." I walked out as Rachana started to make changes to the outfits.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the ballroom to find Jack already there. I quickly hid behind a pillar and watched. North, "Okay, let me see. We've been over the games…" He pointed to many diagrams with different activities, I saw a snowball fight, a scavenger hunt, hide and seek, truth or dare, and people playing board games.

"And the dances." He shortly played waltz music then played a more upbeat song, while dancing to both. "I think this reception is going to be perfect! What do you think?" "It's perfect! If we were all kids at a six-year-old's birthday party." North laughed, "Good one, Jack." Jack left and rolled his eyes again.

This went on for a while now and the month was almost over, it was the night before the wedding rehearsal and the wedding was the day after the rehearsal. North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, Rachana, and Pumpkin were all sitting at a table drinking hot chocolate. "Bet I can guess what you're all thinking."

I said as I sat down to join them. "Jack is the absolute worst groom-to-be ever." They all looked at me with shocked faces. "Whatever are you talking about? Jack is an absolute gentleman." "Rachana, he was so demanding!" "Well of course he is! Why shouldn't he expect the very best for his wedding day?"

"He told you to change something on the wedding gown at least once a day." "Well this is my first time working with ice fabric. He just wants the gown to be just right, and I get to work with a new kind of fabric after 1,000 years with working with the same fabrics." "Bunny, did you know that after he told you after he loved the ice muffins, he threw them in the trash?"

"Well we don't normally eat food; he was probably trying to spare my feelings." "No, he was just being fake and totally insincere." "He did raise his voice at one of my fairies during rehearsal yesterday." "See? Rude!" "But she was singing really off-key." She held up the fairy and it started singing off-key. "I think she needs a nice small cub of honey tea to help."

"North, you had to have noticed something?" "He seemed perfectly fine with the chooses I have made." "Pumpkin, he asked your father to bring back the souls of the family members of all the guardians, just for the wedding." "Well I'm just surprised he even managed to talk to him. The grim reaper is not a pleasant guardian to talk to, even my mother, Maple, has some difficulty, and she's his wife!"

"You're the daughter of the grim reaper?" "Death has a wife?" "Maple married someone?" "See what I mean. But Jack talked to him, and Death told me that he was impressed he wasn't scared of him, and agreed to allow the souls of the departed to come to the wedding. As long as he's there to watch them off course."

"Wait, death is coming here?!" "Well…" "I'm already here." We all turned towards a shadowy clocked figure behind Pumpkin. "Hello, Pumpkin spice, nice to see you again." Then she did something that shocked as all, she hugged him. "Hey, daddy. I've missed you so much, with you being busy and all."

Death hugged her back, "Yes it's good to take a short break now and again, no one needs to die right at this moment so I thought I stop by and see you." "Oh, um, you should probably go back to work. Your scaring everyone, and well we don't want 'He who should not be named' to grow in power."

"Oh, yes him. He was a bother, scaring people half to death. I had to work double time just to keep up with all the deaths I had to do." "Wait, you've meet…" "Don't say it!" "Pitch Black?!" "Oh, idiot. I told you not to say it. Just ignore him daddy, he didn't mean to hurt your feelings." "It's quite alright. Yes I have met the nightmare king, or the boogeyman some call him."

"He acutely tried to scare me once. Didn't work though, I'm not scared of anything. In fact many times the moon tried to make me the nightmare king once, seeing I have no fear of anything." "You're not scared of losing your family?" "The only way for that to happen is if he tried to kill them, and you know that is impossible seeing how I am the one that controls death."

"How would you controlling death have to do with anything?" "You see if a guardian, like me, marries another guardian, like Maple, we form a bond with each other, and gain each other's immunities." "So what does that have to do with you controlling death?" "My immunity is that I can never die, since I'm Death. Maple's immunity is that she can never be cold, since she's a daughter of both a winter and autumn spirit."

"The children of the guardians also gain these immunities. That's why I'm not scared of my family dying, it's impossible for them to die." "So that's way I never see you wear an ice medallion, you can ever get cold." "Yep, I can thank my grandmother for that." We all heard a small screeching noise, and death pulled out something. "Well I have to go now, duty calls."

"What was that?" "My death indicator, it shows me who's going to die, when I'm not in the underworld that is." "He has the fates to tell him who's dying, but whenever he needs to travel from the underworld, he brings that indicator to tell him who needs to die next." "I will see you all at the wedding the day after tomorrow." He laughed a bit, "I just made a movie joke." And with that we disappeared.

"A movie joke?" "The movie called, 'The day after tomorrow'. It's an end of the world type of movie that he just loves to watch." "Oh of course, now where were we? Oh right, I was trying to point out some things to you guys." "You still are going on about that?" "Yes, Sandy you're with me right?" I looked over at Sandy who was still staring off into space, even the appearance of the grim reaper didn't make him flinch.

"Um… Sandy are you okay?" I saw hearts appearing over his head. "What's gotten into him?" "I have since this look before." We all looked at Pumpkin. "What, I married Cupid, I think I know what love looks like." "Sandy, is in love? Who are you in love with?" He slowly made a picture of a tall beautiful woman, and then stared at it with hearts still appearing over his head.

"Who is that? I never have seen her before." He wrote out a name in dream sand below. "Ashleen? You meet her, and feel in love with her? I thought you didn't like her because she is doing your job temporarily?" He made a picture of him beside the picture of Ashleen, then mini pictures started to appear over both his and hers picture.

"Your both mute, and communicate with pictures. And she understands you no matter how fast the pictures appear?" He nodded and went back to staring at the picture of Ashleen. I just couldn't help but growl because no one was listening. Hearing my growl Rachana came up and stroked my arm.

"Prince Jackson is about to get married. I'm sure any negative behavior he might be displaying is simply the result of nerves." I slammed the table, "And I'm sure it's the result of being an awful guardian who doesn't deserve to even know Princess Elsa, let alone marry her!"

"Think maybe you're being a tiny bit possessive of your sister, mate?" The rest of the guardians shock their heads in agreement. "I'm not being possessive, and I'm not taking it out on Jack! You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even be a wedding!" I slammed the table again knocking over all the mugs.

I stormed off mad that no one even tried to listen to reason, but I knew that there was one person who would… I knocked on the door and Elsa opened it, she happily let me in. "Anna! Your big sister's looking pretty good, don't you think?" I didn't answer. "Um, is everything okay, Anna?" "We need to talk. I think you're making a big…" I heard Jack clear his throat from the top of the stairs. "Oh, uh, hi, honey."

I muttered, "He sure has a way of appearing out of nowhere." Then I thought, "In fact, I didn't even hear him walk down the upper stairs! Which wasn't normally weird given he could fly, but he didn't have his staff with him, which helped him to fly."

"Can I speak to you for a moment, sweetie?" Jack said as he walked into another room. "Better see what he wants." Elsa followed and the door was almost closed shut, but it wasn't pushed hard enough. I heard their muffled voices coming from the room. "Look we need to talk." "I'm here to talk." "It's about your sister, okay?" "I-look, look she's okay…"

"Just…listen to me, alright?" "I'm listening, I'm listening." "I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you to wear that." I stepped closer to the door and peeked inside. Elsa touched her tiara and said, "This is my family's heirloom." "And?" "And I think I should wear it." "Are you disagreeing with me?" "I guess I am." Then she winched and clasped her head. "Oh, dear. Are you getting another one of your headaches again?"

He reached down and tapped her head making her eyes glow black and spin around. "Feeling any better?" She slightly winched and said, "Mm-hmm." Seeing this I flinched back and whispered, "He isn't just unpleasant and rude. He's downright evil!" I had to tell the guardians right away about what I just saw.

I watched Anna quickly ran off, and I screamed, "Anna!" Jack wrapped his arms around me as he watched Anna leave, "Let her go." He whispered into me ear, as he held me closer. "Huh. It seemed like she had something else she wanted to tell me." "Don't worry about that. She probably changed her mind." "Probably…" But why do I have this feeling that things will get worse?


	7. Chapter 7

I ran as quickly as I could to tell the other guardians, I slammed the door open and started yelling, "Elsa's in real trouble! You have to help-" I stopped when I noticed what they were wearing. "Those outfits? What are you-" Pumpkin interrupted me when she said, "Can you believe it? We girls are going to be Princess Elsa's new bridesmaids, and the boys are going to be Prince Jack's new groomsman."

"New bridesmaids and groomsman? What happened to their old ones?" "Jack didn't say. But he did tell us that he would love it if we'd fill in for them." "Seeing as we've been working so hard and everything." "And you had your doubts about him." "Told you he was an absolute gentleman!"

"You sure this is what I should wear?" Tooth said as she pulled at the back of the dress. "Doesn't seem to work so well for my wings." "Hmm. I'll see what I can do." I watched in disbelief as they were laughing and talking about how cool this was, and no one paid any attention to my distress. "Looks like I'm on my own this time." I muttered as I walked out.

The day of the wedding rehearsal… Akasha was standing beside someone who looked just as stunning as she. Her hair and outfit both looked like a time stream flowing around her, her eyes looked ageless but ancient at the same time. Akasha, "Ready to begin, Horacia?" Horacia, "Yes, my twin sister, I am. Okay you can start now!"

Church music started to play as Tooth, Rachana, and Pumpkin entered, followed by North, Bunny, and Sandy. "Perfect, guardians. No need to rush. Then of course Elsa will enter." The church music changed to a bridal chorus as Elsa entered. She took her place beside Jack. "Horacia, and I will say a few words, and then we'll begin with the vows."

"Elsa, you'll get the rings from your maid of honor." Elsa looked over to the spot where Anna should be standing. Elsa, "Hey… has anybody seen, Anna?" The doors slammed open as I shouted, "I'm here! I'm not going to stand next to him! And neither should you!" Elsa made a nervous smile as she looked at Jack and said, "I'm sorry, I… I don't know why she's acting like this."

Jack, "Maybe we should just ignore her." "You have to listen to me!" Rachana, "Oh, goodness! Are you okay, Anna?" "I'm fine." Pumpkin, "You sure about that?" I pushed her hat in her face then said, "I've got something to say!" She fixed her hat as I took in a deep breath and yelled, "He's evil!" Everyone started to chat concerned words as Elsa moved in front of Jack.

I walked past Elsa and pushed Jack, he slowly started to back away as I followed him saying, "He's been horrible to the guardians, he's obviously done something to the bridesmaids, and groomsman, and if that wasn't enough, I saw him use magic on my sister that made her eyes spin around." Jack was pressed against the wall as I looked at him with a smirk on my face, thinking I won.

Jack started crying as he said, "Why are you doing this to me?!" He ran off still crying as I said, "Because you're evil!" Jack ran out crying down the halls as I stood at the door yelling, "Evil! And if I don't stop you, you're going to ruin my sister's life!" I smirked as I turned around and smacked into my sister, making me fall down.

I looked up at her with a sheepish smile as she was looking at me madly. "You really want to know why my eyes were spinning? Because ever since I started to have to mentally keep up my ice shield, I've been getting terrible migraines. Jack hasn't been casting any spells on me. He's been using his ice magic to heal me! Both being winter spirits we can do that for each other!"

I tried to talk but Elsa cut me off, "And he decided to replace his groomsman and my bridesmaids because he found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so that they could meet the great guardians! And if he hasn't been on his best behavior with the guardians, it's because with me being so busy, he had to make all the decisions about the wedding!"

"I was just trying to…" "He's been completely stressed out because it's really important to him that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you!" She gasped then held her head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my groom." She started to walk out but she stopped and said, "And you can forget about being my maid of honor tomorrow!"

"In fact, if I were you…" She turned her head and glared at me before continuing, "…I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all." She turned her head back around and stormed off leaving a trail of sharp icicles behind her. "Come on mates, let's go check on Jack." The guardians left as I tried to say something.

"I was…" But I was cut off by Akasha looking mad at me and Horacia saying, "You have a lot to think about." They both left and slammed the door behind them. "Maybe I was being over protective." I said to myself. I walked up to the ice wedding arch and hugged a part of it. I slid down to the ground still hugging it.

"I could have gained a brother. But instead… I just lost a sister." I felt worse than the time I last made Elsa mad, and that was before she accidently brought winter to Arendelle in the middle of summer! I started to cry then felt someone stroking my head.

I looked up into the smiling face of Jack; he was trying to comfort me. I sniveled, "I'm sorry!" His eyes changed rapidly from an ice blue to an eclipse color and back again then he said, "You will be!" He pounded his staff onto the ground then black sand started to surround my body.

In a last effort to save myself I grabbed the closest thing I could grab, his staff, and held on tightly to it. He didn't even bother to hold on to it as he let me have it. The black sand was swirling faster as he gave me one last look through the sand as his eyes changed again.

Then the sand started to make me go through the floor as he walked away smiling evilly. I woke up to find myself in a dark place, still holding Jack's staff. I light my fingers with my fire powers and looked at the staff. It felt like it was the real deal, even looked like the real staff of the real Jack Frost.

"There is only one way to prove it though." I said as I tapped it on the ground, my fire magic pulsed through the staff and burned the ground. "Yep, like I thought. It worked as a conduit, if I had ice magic it probably would have spread frost around." I've been around Jack enough times to learn that his staff was not the source of his magic.

He told me of the time he learned that himself. Flashback… "And then he broke my staff, as I felt a terrible pain inside, like I was broken too." "Then what happened." "Pitch, taking my moment of weakness, sent his black sand at me and I flew to the mountain." "Did it hurt?" "Yah it hurt. First time I experienced pain after 300 years."

"Then I fell into a ravine and Pitch laughed at me and threw my broken staff down with me." "What about baby tooth?" "I saw her, and went to see if she was okay. I held her but then she sneezed, I said, "Sorry, I can only do cold." She crawled into my shirt pocket; at first I thought she was just trying to get warm."

"But that wasn't the case as I heard my sister's voice; I didn't know it was my sister at the time of course, coming from my shirt pocket." "And that's how you gained your lost memories?" "Yep. I touched the case with my teeth inside, and gained my memories back. But I also remembered the time when I died, it was a bitter-sweet memory."

"I gained my confidence back and tried to fix my staff; I put the two pieces together and willed my magic to fix it. That's when I found out that my staff was nothing but a conduit, my power was always inside of me." "Wow, can I try it?" "I don't know. You're fire magic might burn it." "I promise I'll be careful." "Well…" "Please!" "Alright, you can try it."

"Yes!" "If you use a very minimal amount of your fire magic, remember this is made of wood." He handed it over as I tried to use the staff the way he did. I tapped it as my fire magic surged through the staff and burned the grass. "Ops, I didn't know if that would even work." "Well at least you didn't burn my staff to ashes."

"Well if I did I would try to find you a new one." He laughed, "I don't think it works like that. This is a very special staff, and I can't replace it." "You better take it back before I burn it then." He grabbed it as the red fire marks and the staff turned into blue ice again. There, you can tell if it still works, if I can still do this."

He tapped the ground as my burned grass froze. End of Flashback. I know this is the real staff, because no other piece of wood could stand my fire powers and still be in one piece. Then I heard laughing. "Hello? Is anyone there?" My voice echoed around as I heard a voice I hoped to never hear again… Pitch's voice.

"It's no use, no one can hear you!" I turned around to look at him when suddenly he changed into a woman. Her voice sounded like his but more female. "You should see the look on your face, it's priceless!" "Who are you?" "Can't you tell? I'm Morrigan, Pitch's new helper and girlfriend." "How…" "How am I like him? Well you can thank your great guardians for that."

"The great guardians would never make Pitch a new helper!" "Maybe not, but he did get the idea from them when they made Ashleen." "He used his nightmare sand to make you?" "Of course, like his sweet mares, I am made of his sand. But unlike the mares I can't be beat easily." "Where am I?"

"You are a curious one aren't you? Didn't anyone teach you what happened to the cat when it got curious?" "You mean the old saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" "Yes, and I'm going to have fun kill… where did you get that?" She looked scared as she pointed to the staff. "What this? I just grabbed it. Why are you scared of it?"

"Don't you dare point that thing at me! I'm not scared of anything!" "Really? You look like you have seen a ghost." I pushed her up against a wall. "Now you're going to tell me what I want to know." "Or what?" "Or my friend here; will help me burn you alive." I slightly burned her hair just to prove my point. "Ahhh, fine. What do you want to now?" "Where am I?"


	8. Chapter 8

"You really are an idiot the first thing you want to now, is where you are?" "Watch it or I'll give you more burn marks." I pressed the staff against her neck, and then I noticed something. "Why haven't you disappeared into the shadows like Pitch does?" "Oh figured it out have you? You're slower than a snail."

I burned her a bit. "Ouch, geez you're snappy." "Only when people are wasting my time, but thanks to this we got all the time in the world." I held up a small clock. "Ohh, it's a clock." "Not just any clock, but a gift from the guardian of time herself, Horacia." "How did you get that you didn't even know the great guardians."

"I might not, but my friend Neviah does." "What, that's impossible." "No it's not and now I'm going to use it." I grabbed Morrigan with all of my might and pulled her from the wall, then pressed down on the clock, then screamed, "Time freeze!" Then a time bubble appeared around us as time froze around us.

"There we are now we can talk as long as I want." I let go of her as I walked away. "Now, why didn't you disappear into the shadows?" "Why did you let go of me? Do you realize I can hurt you at will now?" "You can't. If you're anything like Pitch your powers control the shadows around us. But now that time is frozen you can't use your powers."

"Oh, yeah, watch me!" I watched as she tried to summon the shadows to move but nothing happened. "What? My powers they are not working?! Even on your shadows they are not working, why?!" "Because I'm not afraid of you that's why, your powers work off fears and I'm not afraid."

"Just because my powers don't work doesn't mean I will stand here and tell you anything." She slowly started to walk off. "I wouldn't walk too far if I was you." "Oh, and why is that?" "Unless you want to feel unbelievable pain you will stand in the time circle." I pointed to a circle on the ground around us. "Liar, I will leave and you won't stop me."

"Learn it the hard way then, I won't stop you." As soon as she stepped out of the circle she fell over and started to scream. "I can pull you back in, but you'll have to agree to answer all my questions, truthfully." "I will never do that!" "Fine, when you feel like you had enough just tell me I can wait." I made a chair out of fire and sat on it watching her scream in pain.

After a minute she screamed, "Okay, fine. Pull me in and I will tell you anything. Just make it stop!" I pulled her in using the staff as soon as her body was in the circle she stopped screaming. "Now that you realize that I'm in control now let's start with my previous question, and remember any lies and you're going back out of the circle."

"The reason I didn't disappear into the shadows is because I can't yet. That sort of skill is a more advanced shadow magic I can't do yet." "Where am I?" "You're in Pitch's new lair, right below the ice kingdom." "Why aren't you freezing?" "I have an ice medallion inside me, it keeps me from freezing." "The Pitch I saw in the mirror, it was you wasn't it."

"Yes it was." "How did you do it?" "It's called 'Shadow clone' I can use it to transform myself into anyone I saw, I can turn into Pitch, Elsa, and you." "The Jack that sent me here, that was really Pitch, wasn't it?" "Yes, he perfected the skill; I'm still learning to perfect the skill." "What happens once you perfect the skill?"

"One perfected you can fool anyone, even the most powerful of guardians, into believing your who your copying." "That's why his eyes looked different but similar at the same time." "Yes, he didn't know about your special skill of reading eyes. Without that skill you probably would have been as clueless as everyone else."

"What am I doing here?" "This place is not known to anybody, which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with his plans." "What plans?" "The ones he has for your sister and guardians of course." "What is he planning?!" "I don't know." I grabbed her and started to push her towards the circle line.

"Tell me or else." "Stop, please I really don't know. He just made me to be his helper and stand in for him so no one knows he escaped, but that's it." "Anything else I should know, that you're not telling me?" She closed her eyes and chocked out, "Yes." "Well I'm waiting?" "There is something beyond that wall over there."

She pointed to a wall that looked like every other wall. "What's behind it, and how do you know that something is there?" "I don't know what's behind the wall honest; I just heard noise's coming from behind it." "What kind of noise's?" "It sounded like blasting, but it stopped after a while." "One last question before I leave." "And what would that be?"

"Why are you so scared of this staff?" "Because of what Pitch told me of what it could do, he said it can increase one's power by simply holding it and conducting your power though it." "Is that what this can do?!" "Yes, he had seen it when Jack, the real Jack, used it after Sandy died. Jack was in so much pain when Sandy died, that he constricted his power into himself and the staff and let it out all at once."

"So that's what happened. You have been such great help, but I'm afraid you're going to be knocked out now." I hit her over the head with the staff so hard she fell unconscious. "I really didn't want to do that, but I also didn't want her to stop me ether." I pressed on the clock again and time unfroze. "Now, let's see what's behind door number one."

I blasted the wall with the staff and saw what looked to be Jack. I thought, "Oh no, I'm not falling for that again." He saw me looking at him madly and he said, "No, wait!" I tackled him and he said, "Please, don't hurt me!" He took one good look at me and he smiled a bit as he said, "Anna, it's me!"

I give him a questionable look. "Please, you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you. I'm the real Jack Frost!" I yelled, "Likely story!" "Snowflakes, snowflakes, snow hares awake. Clap your hands…" I joined in "…and do a little shake." I looked at him and he beamed at me.

"It's really you, and you remembered me!" I hugged him and he hugged me back saying, "Of course I am, and of course I did. How could I forget the friend I loved to play with the most?" "We have to get out of here. We have to stop Pitch!" I threw his staff at him and he caught it. "I agree, let's go."

We ran off as we heard Pitch's laughter. Back in Jack's room Pitch is finishing his final touches.

"This day is going to be perfect,

The kind of day which isn't considered small.

The guardians will not be in pursuit,

Instead, they will compliment my suit.

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all…"

His eyes glow to an eclipse color as we go back to Jack and Anna who are looking for a way out.

"This day was going to be perfect.

It wasn't going to be considered small.

But instead of having cake,

With all the guardians to celebrate,

My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all…"

Jack sits down crying a bit as we go back to Pitch who finished his final touches.

"I care not a thing about the ring,

I won't partake in any cake.

Vows, we'll I'll be laying when I say,

That through any kind of weather

I'll want us to be together

The truth is I don't care for her at all!

No I do not love the bride,

For my heart's too dark inside!

But I still want her to be all mine!"

Pitch's eye glows again as we go back to Anna and Jack who are urgently looking for an exit.

"We must escape before it's too late,

Find a way to save the day.

Hope, I'll be lying if I say,

I don't fear that I may lose her,

To the one who wants to use her,

Not care for, love, and cherish her each day!

For I oh so love the bride.

In my heart she does reside.

Oh, Princess Elsa, I'll soon be by your side!"

Anna pointed to a tunnel on the roof were light was coming in, and Jack grabbed Anna and flew out, once outside Anna started to guide Jack to the wedding. Meanwhile at the wedding ceremony under the wedding arch Pitch smiled as Elsa walked to him, hypnotized from his nightmare sand.

"Finally, the moment has arrived.

For me to have one fearful bride."

Anna and Jack just reached the ice kingdom.

"Oh, the wedding we won't make.

She'll end up marrying a fake!

Princess Elsa will be…"

As Elsa stood next to Pitch, she looked at him with darker eyes, which no one seemed to notice yet. Finally, they turned to Horacia, who was reading their wedding vows, and Akasha who was watching for any danger. Pitch smiled as he thought, "…Mine. All mine." Then he laughed inside his head.

"Dearly departed and resurrected, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Prince Jackson Overland Frost and Princess Elsa Hope." Anna and Jack had to frankly hide due to the fact that Elsa's ice guards were everywhere. "Oh, we're never going to save her." "We will. We just have to find an opening… there!"

Jack quickly flew passed caring Anna and reached the church but was stopped by nightmare girls, and boys dressed in wedding outfits. I thought "They must have been the old ones, I heard about." "You're not going anywhere." They said as they walked towards us.

Horacia, "Prince Jack and Princess Elsa, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you-" "Stop!" I screamed as I entered. Pitch, "Ugh! Why does she have to be so possessive of her sister?!" He changed his attitude when he saw the way they were looking at him, "Why does she have to ruin my special day?" He sobbed

"Because it's not your special day! It's mine!" Jack screamed as he walked in. Everyone gasped. "What? But how did you escape my groomsman and bridesmaids?" We smiled as we said, "The bridesmaids were more than happy to chase after bouquets, and the groomsman where chased off by the bridesmaids holding a bouquet and having hearts over their heads."

"Humph, clever, but you're still too late." "I don't understand mates. How can there be two of them?" "He's Pitch Black!" Pitch's eyes glowed again as he changed back, laughing. "Right you are, Princess Anna. And as King of the nightmares, I must find fear for my subjects. Elsa has more fear than any other person I've ever encountered."

"My new nightmare army will devour so much of it that we will gain more power than I have ever dreamed of!" "They will never get the chance! Not as long as Elsa's ice shield is up!" He chuckled, "Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, sweetie?" His eyes glowed and Elsa's eyes glowed black as she said, "Mm-hmm."

Jack tried to ran to her but Pitch stood in the way, "Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go back to the lair, now do you?" Jack slowly stepped back sneering. "Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Elsa's fear. Every moment she grows weaker and so does her spell. Even now, my nightmares are chipping away at it."

Above the ice shield black sanded mares are hitting the shield and cracking it. "She may not by my wife, but she's under my total control now." We gasp. "And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform her duties as princess of this ice kingdom!"

"Not my Elsa!" He snapped his fingers then Morrigan appeared, "Soon, our nightmare army will break through. First, we take the ice kingdom. And then, the whole world!" Morrigan laughed as Pitch gave her more power. "No, you won't." They turned to face Horacia and Akasha.


	9. Chapter 9

"You may have made it impossible for Elsa to perform her spell…" "But now that you have foolishly revealed your selves…" They spoke together, "We can protect everyone from you!" Horacia and Akasha blasted energy and Pitch and Morrigan did the same. At first it seemed to be in the great guardians favor until the nightmare sand overpowered them.

They both feel down hurt and stunned, we screamed, "The great guardians!" As we all ran to them. "Ah! Elsa's fear is stronger than I thought! Consuming it has made us even more powerful than the great guardians!" "You won't get away with this!" "Oh, my dear Anna. I already have."

The ice shield broke then the nightmares swarmed over us making us all pass out. I woke up from a nightmare, and then I saw all the guardians chained to the floor. The great guardians were in some kind of black diamond like crystal, and from the looks of them they won't be waking up any time soon.

They all looked like they were having nightmares all except Death, who was just sleeping. "Drat again! Pitch this guardian is un-breakable!" Pitch walked up to Death, "It seems so." He stroked the crystal, "Hello my old friend. It seems I'm at a loss, I can't find your fear anywhere. Unless… Morrigan we are going to give him a nightmare where he loses his power."

"I don't know, he might not believe it." "Oh don't worry. He's going to believe it because his old boss will be the one to take them away." "You mean, the original moon guardian, before Manny?" "Yes, I'm going to use, Luna, the original woman in the moon." "What happened to her?"

"They say during a solar eclipse, she meet and feel in love with the original sun guardian, Solis." "What happened?" "Luna, torn between love and duty, chose a new moon guardian, Manny, and went to Solis and told him to do the same." "He did so, and then they happily went to Earth and lived together for the rest of their immortal lives."

"Wait, if they were no longer the sun and moon guardians, then how come they stayed immortal?" "They became protectors for the day and night. But they do so in small ways and became what people called 'God'." "Wow, so that means every religion is based off actual gods?"

"In a way, yes they are." "And how do you know about all of this?" "I was there when it happened." "How old are you?" "Older then I look, trust me." With that he tapped the crystal and Death started to look like he was in pain. "Yes, it worked. You did it Pitch, you finally found something even Death is scared of!"

"Oh, look at who's awake, glad to see you are all awake to see me rise to power!" "And guess what, we are going to keep you here for a very long time, in fact you have all been out for days now." "But that means…" "That's right North, you missed Christmas! And know you get to see how the lights on the globe look like."

He summoned his globe and I was shocked to see barley any lights on it. "No! The children, they have stopped believing in us!" "That's right, and it's all thanks to you guys!" "What do you mean?" "It was funny, really. Anna here was suspicious of my behavior all along."

"Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions we're correct!" "We are so sorry Anna. We should have listened to you." "It's not your fault. He fooled everybody." "Hmm. I did, didn't I?"

He walked over to the mirror and it showed children, teens, adults, and even pets screaming in their sleep.

"This day has been just perfect

The kind of day of which wasn't considered small.

Everyone I'll soon control

Every man, women, child, and foal

Who says a guy can't really have it all?"

He laughed evilly as I slowly moved towards Jack. I whispered, "Quick, go to her while you still have the chance!" I burned through his chains as he slowly walked over to Elsa. He touched her face while smiling a bit then hugged her while crying.

I saw his ice magic flow through him and over towards Elsa. She glowed blue for a second then I watched as all the blackness left her body. She shook her head a little and said, "Wha-where… huh?" Jack looked at her happily.

"Is…Is the wedding over?" Pitch landed in front of both of them, "It's all over!" "Your magic, use your magic!" Pitch and Morrigan laughed, "What good would that do? My nightmares already roam free." "No!" Elsa tried using her magic but it fizzled out. "My magic is useless now. I don't have the strength to repel them."

"My love will give you strength." They both laughed again while walking to the window. "What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment!" With Pitch and Morrigan's backs turned Elsa started to use her magic again, and Jack grabbed her hands and joined in.

Elsa's blue magic mixed with Jack's white magic as they both started to glow. They were both lifted off the floor and the glow intensified as Pitch and Morrigan watched in horror. Then the magic surged through them as a snow storm pushed pass me and hit Pitch and Morrigan.

They both screamed, "Nooooooo!" As them and the nightmares were all blown away. Then they were all gathered into a giant ice crystal and were plunged into the darkness. The ice froze all the nightmare chains and crystals and broke them. Elsa and Jack lightly touched down to the floor as I ran towards the great guardians.

I helped them up then they said, "Don't worry about us. We're fine. You have a real wedding to put together." "But what about the children and Christmas?" "Don't worry North, I'm the guardian of time I can tell what day it is. It's still three days till Christmas." "But the globe, and the lack of lights?"

"All a nightmare, nothing more than an illusion." "Come on everyone we have work to do." In the kitchen Bunny handed Jack a plate of Ice muffins, which he took one and eat it. He licked his lips and started to eat another ice muffin. I happily checked off the food as Bunny and Jack ate ice muffins.

We went to Rachana and she put on his outfit she made, she pushed the mirror in front of him and he looked at his reflection. He smiled as he saw he was wearing a white frosty tuxedo, with a blue tie, and dark blue shoes. "This is the first time in 300 years since I wore any footwear." We all laughed as I checked off another box.

We all when to see tooth and all the fairies swooned over him and his teeth. "Yep, they still sparkle like freshly fallen snow." All the fairies made a heart as Jack laughed. "I'm getting married remember girls?" All the fairies unhappily nodded their heads. "But you girls can still look at my teeth when you want to." They happily chirped as they started to sing.

It was really nice singing and we left as we went to see North. Jack threw a snowball at him as he was talking about the activities that were planned for the reception. He laughed then said, "You're back on naughty list!" Jack made it snow and continued to throw snowballs. "Oh, that's it, you asked for it." North and Jack playfully threw snowballs at each other as I checked the last thing on my list.

We were all set up again only this time I was happily standing in my place as maid-of-honor. The fairies started to sing the bridal chorus as the doors opened. Elsa happily walked down the aisle as small snowflakes fell down. She stood next to Jack, and I whispered to her, "Seriously, though. I get why Pitch wanted you, but how did you get someone as amazing as Jack to marry you?"

"I told him he wouldn't just be gaining a wife. He'd be getting a pretty great sister too." "Dearly departed and resurrected, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Prince Jackson Overland Frost…" "Prince Jack is fine." "Hm. The union of Prince Jack and Princess Elsa. The strength of their commitment is clear."

"And the power of their love is undeniable. May we have the rings please?" I held up an ice pillow with rings made by Jack. They placed them on their rings figures as they said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, and you may kiss your bride." Elsa and Jack happily kissed each other as everyone cheered.

"Sandy and Ashleen, that's your cue." They both smiled as the floated above everyone and preformed the sand fireworks. Horacia touched my shoulder and said, "This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Prince Jack back to us."

Akasha nodded her head, "My twin sister is right, and I think we all learned a valuable lesson about learning to trust our instincts." We all went to the reception were everyone ate and talked. "Time to bring out and cut the cake mates." Bunny wheeled in an icy, snowy, frosty cake. "Wow, thanks Bunny. And you know what, from now on I will never make it snow on Easter ever again."

"You… you mean it?" "I give you my word as a guardian." "Hey what about we have some fun now?" We all looked at Elsa questionably. "What? Your all thinking it, I just said it." "It's not that we want to have fun, it's just that you said it before the guardian of fun himself." We all laughed. "Okay, first game is… snowball fight!"

Jack made it snow everywhere and everyone started to throw snowballs. "Hey Jack, no flying you cheater!" "Hey I'm not cheating; Tooth, Sandy, Ashleen, and the fairies are flying too." "I have to keep my wings moving or they might get frost bite, again." "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know."

Jack landed and walked towards Tooth. "Got yah!" We all threw snowballs at Jack and he was buried beneath the snow. He shook himself free and said, "Hey, no fair." We all laughed and Jack joined in. "Okay my game next, truth or scare." "It's truth or dare Pumpkin." "Not when I'm playing it."

She laughed evilly. "Pumpkin, stop scaring everyone. You can do that on Halloween." "Oh, you're no fun, Cupid." "What is truth or scare anyways? How do you play it?" "I'm so glad you asked, you tell the truth or else my father will scare you!" We all screamed. Pumpkin started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" She spoke threw giggles, "I can't believe you all fell for it. You are all so gullible." "That was not funny." "You all should have seen your faces. Priceless, priceless!" It was kind of funny I guess." "Kind of? You all acted like you were going to die." "Well if Death was involved…" "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" "He can't kill someone who's already dead, and you all thought he could kill you." "Really, all this time we have been scared in your father being here, and you never told us this?!" "I thought it was kind of obvious. You can't really kill something if it was already dead." "What about Sandy, he died!"

"Yeah he did, but that's because he didn't die before becoming a guardian. Not all guardians died before they became ones you know." "What can you tell me of Luna and Solis?" She stopped laughing; in fact everyone stopped what they were doing. "Why are you all looking at me like that? I just asked a question."

"It's not that, it's just… Where did you hear those names?" "Pitch talked about them. Why are they important?" "They are very important. They are the first guardians to give up their possession as great guardians to live together on Earth." "They are also the only guardians to be able to transform into an animal form."

"So what happened to them?" "They fell in love, gave up being great guardians, and lived together on Earth as invisible spirits, since no one could see them." "But they could feel them; they helped people over the years, and even made them believe in god." "Not an easy task minds you, but they still did it."

"Wait, god is actually a real person?" "Oh he's real alright. He made all of us, but he's not a person he's a grand guardian." "A grand guardian?!" "Someone who has more power than any of us combined." After that we just continued to play and have fun. We danced the night away as I sat away from the party thinking to myself.

That's when I saw them, a golden lion and a silver wolf. The silver wolf came up to me and said, "You did well today. Would you like to be moved to a closer season?" "I…I…" The golden lion laughed, "She's speechless." "Your Luna and Solis!" "Yes we are, and we want to thank you by making you wish come true."

"We both believe you deserve it. So how about being an autumn spirit?" "Can I have a warmer season please?" "Okay spring it is." "I can really become a spring guardian?" "If you wish it we will grant it." "I wish to become a spring guardian!" "Of course, you deserve it after what you did." My color's changed to a more spring colors. "There, enjoy being a spring guardian."

"Before you two go I have to ask something?" "Yes, what is it?" "Was it worth it giving up being a great guardian, to be a normal spirit?" "It is worth it every single day of my life. As long as we are together I couldn't be happier." With that they both disappeared. "Wow, I got to tell Elsa about my new guardianship!" I ran off as the moon glowed brightly upon us, smiling.

**The End.**


End file.
